Enfin!
by dacbc77
Summary: Michael et Sara se retrouvent... ENFIN!  Pre saison 4


_**Enfin!**_

**1. Come Back Down-Lifehouse**

**.com/watch?v=-UvIckMka5c&feature=related**

Il savait que cela allait arriver, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il roulait depuis presque une heure, allant toujours plus vite pour atteindre plus rapidement son but. Il n'était au courant de sa destination depuis seulement une heure et demi, mais il était parti dès qu'il l'avait su. Il avait encore une centaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver. Dans sa tête, il se refaisait le film des évènements qui l'avait amener jusqu'ici. Il y a encore un peu plus d'un mois, il était à Sona, mais il avait réussi à s'évader avec Whistler, Mahone et McGrady. Après l'échange entre LJ et Whistler, il était parti pour venger la mort de Sara, laissant derrière lui son frère et son neveu. Il avait avaler beaucoup de kilomètres pendant son parcours, mais il savait que ceux-là seraient les derniers avant longtemps, car il ne comptait pas quitter ce lieu tout de suite. Il sourit à cette pensée et appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Une fois arrivé dans la ville, il rejoignit le lieu du rendez-vous, ce lieu où il était déjà venu il y a quelques mois. Il était encore plus excité cette fois. Il gara la voiture sur le côté de la route et resta au volant, à fixer l'horizon. Il regardait sa montre toutes les minutes. Son rendez-vous avait un peu de retard, cela l'inquiéta un peu, mais quand il vit un nuage de poussière se soulever au loin, tout cela disparut. Il sortit de la voiture en souriant. Il enleva ses lunettes alors que la voiture approchait. Il pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement son visage, qui n'avait pas changé, à part quelques cernes sous les yeux, un des joues un peu plus creuses. La personne à bord de la voiture se gara de l'autre côté de la route. La porte s'ouvrit et elle sortit enfin…..Sara. Elle leva la tête vers Michael en souriant. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, cela faisaient des semaines qu'ils attendaient cet instant. Au même moment, ils firent un pas vers l'autre. Ils rigolèrent légèrement sans cesser de se regarder, il finit par tendre la main vers elle.

M- Viens.

Sara ne se fit pas prier, et vint immédiatement joindre sa main à la sienne, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il fit de même, en la gardant la plus près de lui possible. Michael respira l'odeur de ses cheveux tout en passant sa main le long de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette sensation de bonheur et de protection que lui apportait cette étreinte. Sara inspira profondément dans son cou.

S- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il soupira à son tour.

M- Toi aussi Sara, toi aussi.

Ils finirent par se reculer un peu l'un de l'autre, pour pouvoir se regarder. Il passa sa main sur sa joue lentement. Elle avait gardé une main sur sa nuque. Michael lui sourit et vint poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

M- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Sara ferma elle aussi les yeux, et vint lier ses doigts aux siens.

S- Je sais…mais je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant.

Michael fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

M- L'important c'est que tu sois là.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle caressait maintenant sa joue. Leurs souffle venaient frapper doucement le visage de l'autre.

M- Je t'aime Sara.

Elle respira un peu plus fort, se rappelant le bien-être qu'elle ressentait quand il lui disait ses mots.

S- Je t'aime aussi Michael.

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, et vint déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, leur baiser fut tendre et calme, mais très vite, ils voulurent tous les deux briser la barrière que représentait les lèvres de l'autre. Ils ouvrirent alors la bouche, pour permettre à leur langues de se toucher enfin. Elles se caressèrent, se repoussèrent, s'entrelacèrent, les emportant tous les deux dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Ils ne voulaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, pas après tout se qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient rêvé de ce baiser depuis des semaines, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il serait si intense. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, par manque d'oxygène. Ils se sourirent de nouveau en reprenant leur souffle, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

M- Sara, je suis dé…

S- Non Michael, ne dis pas ça.

M- Mais si je n'avais pas….

S- Cela n'aurait rien changé, ils voulaient que tu ailles dans cette prison, et il t'y aurait envoyer d'une autre façon si tu n'y avais pas été pour ce meurtre.

M- Mais… je voulais que tu le saches Sara.

S- Je le savais déjà.

Ils se firent un mince sourire.

M- Je veux aussi te dire que, quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Sara le regarda avant de venir se blottir de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se laissant transporter par la sensation de leur corps serrer l'un contre l'autre. Se fut Michael qui brisa cette étreinte à contrecoeur.

M- On ne devrait pas rester ici.

S- Oui, viens.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa voiture.

M- Et ma voiture?

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et le regarda de nouveau avec un sourire moqueur.

S- Tu veux dire ton épave?

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

M- Est-ce que mademoiselle Tancredi se moquerait de ma voiture?

Elle se mordit la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux.

S- Je n'oserais jamais.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue tout en étirant un magnifique sourire.

M- Je vais prendre mes affaires et j'arrive.

S- D'accord.

Il lui lâcha la main et alla rapidement à sa voiture pour ramasser ses quelques affaires. À peine une minute plus tard, il était à bord de la voiture de Sara, qui lui fit un sourire avant de démarrer.


End file.
